Falling Brides
by BamBamBaby
Summary: A journey of two of the best bands ever. Falling in reverse and Black veil brides are now one mega-band and are touring Australia and BamBam wants to go! (A character) P.S. Two people are writing this story. Credit goes out to MrBill Compton.


Falling brides

Pt. 1: the introduction

BamBam pov

Just lying here watching my alarm clock… You really don't understand how fast time flies when you just lay here and watch a damn clock for an hour. _My mind babble gets disturbed by an irritable man's voice_ "Go away…" I moan as I roll over in my bed, as the voice tries to wake me out of my sleep it becomes even louder and more irritable, "Dude, seriously, wake up!" I jolt upwards out of bed, fed up with the man I was now face-to-face with. My best friend Bill. "Fuck off! Jesus!" I scream as I stare him down, annoyed. Those gold-brown eyes were starting back with just the same intensity. I slam my body back down onto the bed and I pull the covers over my head, snuggling back into the pillow. The cold air suddenly hits my skin in waves as the blanket is finally ripped off me, revealing my lace two piece. "Oh my god! Did you SERIOUSLY have to do that!?" I growl, facing my friend, and short-time enemy for the moment as I fixed the twisted lace straps of my bra. "Yes. Yes in fact I did. Now get up. You have shit to do." He laughed and shielded his eyes as he turned and walked out the door. "Mmm…" I grumble as I roll over again on my now blanket-less bed, reaching over the bed to find my gown. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I blindly search for the piece of clothing. God, I look horrible today. My usually soft wavy red and black hair is in knots, and my makeup from the previous night smudged around my blue eyes. I finally find the gown and wrap it around my arms, the cool fabric clinging to my body as I groggily walk to the kitchen to find the TV blaring 'Falling Brides' on MTV. I sit myself down on the couch as Andy and Ronnie's piercing voices ring throughout the room. "You like the new song?" a voice calls out from behind me. I turn to find my best friend Bill standing behind the small couch I was sitting on, staring at the TV. "Yeah… Shame I only saw half of it…" I yawn, the song finally finishing and going to an advertisement about 'miracle makeup.' "Ha-ha yeah…" his voice trails off, as he turns towards the kitchen. "There's a coffee over here if you want it" I smile at the comment. The one thing I needed right now was a coffee.

I get up and lumber my way over to the kitchen, where I find the coffee next to the sink, and take a few sips of the warm drink. "Damn I needed that…" I think to myself, staring out the window. The sky was bright and blue, only a few stray clouds were splashed over its surface as I continue to drink. "BAM!" Bill screamed. I jump almost spilling the coffee, not expecting the abrupt noise. I run towards bill, my legs aching in protest by the sudden movement. "Ow… Ow…" I mutter as I stumble into the TV room. "What? Why did you scream? Fuck, my leg hurts now…" I rub my leg as I look up at Bill, who was staring at the TV. I follow his gaze to the advertisement playing and almost immediately start smiling and giggling. "TO CELEBRATE THE RELEASE OF 'FALLING BRIDES', TWO INCREDIBLE SHOWS WILL BE HELD AT A SECRET AREA IN SYDNEY! SIGN UP NOW AT NOW FOR A CHANCE TO WIN TICKETS TO THESE EXCLUSIVE SHOWS!" I turn to face Bill again, a large grin on my face. "We have to sign up! Right NOW!" I snatch my laptop off the coffee table and start typing. "Whoa slow down!" Bill says, laughing at me, finding my fan-girling hilarious. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep acting like that!" I look up at him again as I sit down on the couch, an excited look in my eyes as I smile. "But… But… But it's Andy! And… and… Ronnie…." I look upwards at the ceiling, imagining actually seeing my idol live.

"You have to remember…" Bill says in a calm voice as he sits down next to me, breaking me out of my daydream. "You have to WIN the tickets. Could you imagine how many people would sign up?!" My smile starts fading as I start to think in a right state of mind. "Fuck…" I whisper as I look down at my bare thighs and the bottom of the gown. "That's just great…" I utter, the sarcasm practically dripping from my lips. "Aww it's okay…" Bill exclaims sympathetically, pulling me into a hug. "You should still sign up if you want to…" I break the hug and look at him again. "What's the point? Haha – we would never win anything… I've never won anything…" I sigh and grab my coffee off of the table to find it empty. "Goddammit…" I exclaim, running my hands through my hair as I stand up and make my way towards my poster-filled bedroom. Metallica… Foo Fighters… Parkway Drive… Heroes for Hire… and Falling Brides posters everywhere. I change slowly into my black skinny jeans and boots and slip on my favourite hoodie. I walk back into the living room to find Bill on my laptop. "And what do you think you're doing?" I question, leaning over the laptop to find on the screen. He looks up at me and smiles. "We're gonna win this thing"

Pt. 2


End file.
